Who am I?
by Swordsgallour
Summary: Korra has lost her bending and her life now holds no meaning. However, what is she to do when the equalists begin to take over republic city and she is asked to help stop them? Can she adjust to a life without bending or will she just collapse?
1. Chapter 1

**It's who I am**

The market place in republic city was crazy as was per usual. With the mixture of yells, screams, and, different smells that were being concocted from the various local and exotic foods, it was easy enough for any person to fell dizzy and sick. Korra fought strenuously through the growing crowds that cluttered the market place and felt her lungs swell up as she managed to push through to an open spot and finally breathe in some fresh air. Clutching the recently bought bundle to her heavily heaving chest Korra looked around and tried to find where her next stop was.

She spotted the little wagon of a cart a few feet away from where a bundle of citizens were fighting to get at the latest newspaper. It was hard not to feel a tad curious what was printed so much that people were fighting to get at the little stand but Korra forced herself not to feel nor do anything and made herself walk to the cart she had first laid her eye's upon and quickly picked up the last few groceries that Tenzin had asked of her.

Paying the man, who handed her a bag of fresh fruits Korra, began to walk along the path that lead through the park and to the ferry where she hoped she would not have to wait long. Picking through her recently bought bag Korra took out a bright red apple and look a large bite out of the sweet substance. If you asked her Republic City made the perfect apple, the perfect mixture of crispiness and fresh juicy goodness that made each bite a pleasure to the senses and the tongue.

Walking through the park always relaxed Korra, though she would never admit it. The freshness of the open air and the bright and colourful trees that lined the pathway that led through the centre of the park made any, no matter how angry or frustrated, feel at ease and feel a peace within their hearts.

As Korra walked over the stone bridge she lifted a hand in recognition to the scruffy and friendly homeless man who just happened to live in the bushes of the park. He waved back frantically at her gesture but quickly ran off as a metal bender noticed him and began chase. Korra felt the corner of her lip's perk up slightly and withheld a small giggle. At least something's never changed.

Arriving at the dock 10 minutes later Korra slumped over the edge of the wooden dock and continued to nibble slowly at her fruit. The sun was still high in the sky, as the morning had barely begun but Korra already felt exhausted. She hadn't wanted to come to the market in the first place. She would much rather have stayed in bed, curled up into the fatal position which had quickly become her sleeping pose than out in the open where everyone could see her. Korra knew that people were staring at her even now. The avatar. Or at least the once avatar.

The soft ripple in the water alerted Korra that the ferry was arriving and she stood from her spot, paid the fee and walked upon the boat. She did her best to avoid all gazes that were shot at her and positioned herself near the end of the contraption so she could think and try and ignore all the attention she was attracting. As the ferry drifted off into the open water Korra felt her mind relax for the first time in months. Closing her eyes she breathed in the fresh scent of water and listened to the cries of the birds that followed the ferry overhead.

Tenzin had been the one who had forced her to go off the island for the first time in she didn't know how long. Korra just hadn't felt the need to seek open interaction with a people that now saw her as wasted trash that had somehow missed the bin. Her training, had kept her busy enough, for a time. But training alone, with only yourself and your own muscles grew old fast. There was no spark of excitement anymore in those sessions that she had once longed and enjoyed and though Korra kept up with her strength training, running and overall athleticism, no longer did she truly enjoy it.

Mako and Bolin- who had for a time lived at the air temple but had moved out months ago wanting to give the family its space and Korra hers- had made regularly visits after the _accident_ but she had never seen them, always telling Tenzin or Pema that they needed to get rid of them as she didn't think she could face them. How could she when she had let not only them but the rest of republic city down? Mako over the last few weeks had given up on the visits which Korra assumed was because of work while Bolin constantly made house calls whenever he could in the attempt to try and talk to her. It was sweet but unjustified. She could look after herself and believed in her heart there was no reason for the ferret brothers to need her anymore not since her bending had been taken away.

Walking up the slope that lead to the main court of the house Korra felt herself feel guilt. Bolin and Mako were not like that, she knew that well and yet she couldn't bring herself to see why they would want to still be friends with her after all that had happened. After all she had done as well as all she had not done. They had Asami, both of them, who even with her father in jail had plenty to keep herself and at least half of republic city going for a decade. Asami was a sweet girl and had actually accompanied the two brothers a few times when they had tried to see her. Luckily Korra had been locked away in her room, where only Naga sat and slept with her. She did hate Asami per say, the two had actually started getting along until the _accident _but it would be a lie to say Korra wasn't a bit jealous. A none bender who understand herself and had all the influence in the world at her fingertips. Korra had once had the same sort of feeling but just like trying to grab at air, her power had become unobtainable and pointless.

The strong sent of some sort of stew brewing met Korra's nostrils as she walked the steps up to the main compartment of the air temple. Pema must be making breakfast for her family, for a moment Korra felt the need to join in the group but stopped herself. She was an outsider now; she didn't want to place the burden of her failure upon them. Quietly, she tiptoed outside of the room the young air benders and their parents were making their usual ruckus; Meelo yelling for food, Ikki asking her father about everything in the universe and out and Jinora Korra assumed was reading one of her books. Gently placing the items she had bought against the sliding door Korra started to sneak away before anyone realized she had been there and began to quietly ascend the stairs that led to her room and slipped inside without so much making a sound.

Naga rose slightly at the sight of her and Korra smiled softly, bending down and stroking the polar bear dog behind the ear. "Hi Naga." She whispered feeling the soft and wet animal's tongue begin to add liquid to her face. "I brought you a treat." From one of her pockets Korra withdrew a small dog's biscuit and laid it on her hand for Naga. The polar bear dog looked at her master for a moment before using her nose to push Korra's hand towards herself. "I've eaten Naga." Naga gave her a look like she didn't believe her. "Honest!" Korra pressed, producing the apple she had eaten earlier as evidence, "See?"

Naga paused. Korra knew it was stupid but she swore her pet showed more human emotion that most humans themselves. Suddenly Naga's ears picked up and she swiped away the biscuit and barked happily.

Korra laughed, stroking the beast before climbing back into her bed. Intent on getting some well wanted rest but before she had even a chance to try and get comfy or close her eyes she felt the soft push of a certain nose in her back. "I'm just having a nap." Korra told her softly, rolling over and stroking Naga's face, "Just 10 minutes ok?" Naga shot her another look but Korra had already rolled back over and closed her eyes.

Korra had been having nightmares for the last few months. Ever since the accident. Usually in her dreams she was running, chasing after the light that was blinking quietly in the darkness. It would end when suddenly the darkness underneath her opened up and swallowed her whole.

Korra had got used to this dream. Though it had unnerved her the first she had awoke it was something she had grown accustom to. It was just something she had to deal with. Unfortunately today's dream was not the usual one but one that was much much worse.

_She was standing outside what seemed the police station in republic city. Her body moved of its own accord and she began to climb the steps that led to the front doors pushed herself inside. Inside, Lin and Tenzin were arguing about something and as she approached Korra's ears picked up a few key words, 'Amon, capture and me.' _

_ Stopping in front of the pair, whom had grown silent at her appearance Korra opened to mouth to speak when suddenly her body froze. Behind the pair in the distance of the room stood him. Amon. Just standing there mask and all with his hands behind his back and watching her. _

_ She blinked and felt cold sweat begin to trickle down the back of her neck. The sudden appearance of the man made her uncertain of what to do and before she could do anything a small crowd of people walked past where he was standing and with them he vanished.. _

_ Korra snapped her attention back to Lin and Tenzin on the intent of alarming them on what had just occurred. But the words that laced her tongue froze and slipped off. Her breathing hitched and she staggered backwards. No longer were Tenzin and Lin looking like their regular selves. Over their faces was a mask. And not just any mask HIS mask. _

_ They began to approach her and Korra felt the fear that had started to build up inside her explode. "No!" She screamed, turning tail and bursting through the door's of the police station. _

_ She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and soon was in the park where she had walked through earlier. However, instead of the lovely ornamented trees and beautiful smells like she was so used to, the park was covered in crimson; as though someone had thrown a fresh bucket of blood over the whole area. The trees themselves were a dark red, seeming to drip blood instead of leaves. The stones beneath her feet were hot and the grass that usually danced so gracefully in the wind was black and burnt. _

_ The smell of burning that laced the air was not just of the grass however, Korra looked down and saw to her horror it was that her boots had suddenly caught aflame. Bending low she tried to water bend and exhaust the flame but her bending refused to listen to her. The flames crept up and up and when Korra looked around for help desperately her heart stopped. The people in the park didn't look like themselves anymore. They too had masks covering their faces and they too began to slowly walk towards her much like a recently created zombie. Korra felt her knees clipping together and her breathing hitch. She fought back the people as best she could but there was way too many of them. Despite her efforts some managed to latch onto her arms and force them behind her while others forced her to bend down to the ground and held her there._

_ "Let me go!" She yelled, managing to break free and push away a man and a woman who had been holding her other arm captive. But there was way too many of them and she lacked the power. _

_ Again, she was forced to the ground, forced to sit on her knees and forced to do whatever the people wanted. Korra's mind was a whirl as she tried to figure out what she could, if anything, do. But before she had a chance to even begin to formulate a plan the man of the hour appeared and all thinking just stopped._

_ Amon was dressed in his usual equalist attire, with the dark musty browns and greens and of course his signature mask placed proudly upon his face. He stood watching from a distance, much like he had done in the police station but this time he did not merely watch, this time when her knees connected to the ground he began to slowly and steadily walk towards her._

_ He seemed to take each step as though he was walking through a mine field but Korra swore he was doing it so that with each step her heart would skip a beat. It was certainly working. Each of his steps suddenly sounded much like a cannon going off in her head and each made the earth shake. _

_ Amon approached the young avatar with what could have been called ease and haughtiness. When a few centimetres away from her he stopped, rapped his hands around his back and peered down at his greatest foe. _

_ "It is over avatar." He said, that usual monotone voice breaking through the silence of the world. _

_ Korra fought against her captures again but it was useless she couldn't shake them off. "You'll never win!" She bellowed, gritting her teeth together and snarling up at him, "The benders won't go down without a fight!"_

_ Amon didn't say anything for a moment before, "That's only if they have a cause to fight for young avatar."_

_ "What?" And no matter how hard she tried Korra could not keep her voice from trembling a lapse._

_ "It is simple. Of course at a time if I had taken away your bending then you would have become a martyr. But that was when the benders had the notation they could still win this war. Now," He took a step towards her and lowered himself to her height. His hand grabbed her by the chin and he forced her to look deep into his eyes, "The battle has already been won. All we need now is to get rid of the rival general." _

_ And he placed his thumb to her forehead._

Korra awoke with a scream. Her eyes wide with terror, her face covered in sweat and her chest heaving so rapidly it was like she had just run a marathon. For a moment Korra couldn't tell she was out of the dream, she looked around fearfully with large and apprehensive eyes and for a moment a shadow caught her gaze and she was back in the dream.

Drawing her knees into her stomach Korra hugged her body and felt herself shaking violently. When had she become so fearful of even a shadow? Where had her attitude and strength gone? Where had _she _gone? Amon hadn't just taken her bending away from her. No, he had taken her identity. Taken, everything she related to herself and left her an empty and unknowing shell. Kicked her aside and left her to rot.

Hot tears tried to burst from the corners of the young avatar's eyes but she forced them back. Her mouth quivering as she sniffled and tried to calm herself down.

"He's not here." She muttered over and over again to herself, "He can't hurt me."

Naga, who had awoken at her master's screech snuggled her head into Korra's shoulder. "I'm fine girl." Korra said but the tone she used was more like she was trying to convince herself of her own words.

"Korra?"

There was a soft sound of her room's door being shifted open and there stood her once air master, Tenzin. He was dressed in his usual air monk attire, with the bright oranges and yellows and the bright blue air tattoos seeming to glow in the little light that was being allowed through Korra's room.

Korra tried to open her mouth to tell him that she was fine and not to worry but all that came out was a pathetic sobbing squeak. And then she really did start crying. Tenzin passed almost like he was floating on air to her side and laid a hand on her back and began to try and calm her down. Korra grabbed at him and the monk did not try and pull away but instead embraced the still violently shaking and now sobbing girl into his arms while whispering everything was fine and that it was just a dream.

It took a good 10 minutes for Korra to calm down and when she finally looked up into Tenzin's tired eyes her eyes were extremely swollen and bloodshot. She sniffled and pulled away, wiping away some of the snot dripping from her nose with a hand and swallowing dryly.

"It helps to talk about it Korra." Tenzin tried, raising a gentle hand and placing it kindly on her shoulder.

Korra's eyes roamed Tenzin's face before she whispered hoarsely, "I don't know what to do."

Tenzin looked deeply into his young student's eyes before answering as softly as he could, "Korra, this isn't something you can deal with alone. Your friends, myself and this household want to help you. You have to let us though."

"No one can help me." Korra whispered darkly, "I failed them. I failed everyone, you, Mako, Bolin, Asami, everyone! It was my job to stop Amon but...but..." her voice began to tremble again.

"No one expects you to be perfect Korra." Tenzin tried.

"I'm the avatar!" She snapped, her voice rising. "It was my job to protect the balance of the world and I failed!"

"You haven't failed anyone Korra." Tenzin said, "You tried to stop him, no one knew that he had managed to manipulate the metal benders so that had to listen to his commands."

Korra shook her head, "I should have been stronger. I should have been ready."

"Why haven't you let your friends see you? They're worried about you Korra." Tenzin said, trying to change the topic.

"Why would they be? I'm not the avatar anymore."

"Korra, they're your friends."

"I failed them..."

Tenzin sighed, this conversation was going nowhere. Getting up from the bed he grabbed onto the young girl's wrist and pulled her up. Ignoring her protests Tenzin proceeded to drag Korra from her room and down the steps to where the rest of the family was astonishingly quite and waiting.

Letting her go at her spot at the table Tenzin seated himself and pushed a bowl of stew towards her. "Eat." He told her.

Korra looked around the table unsteadily, everyone was watching her and she wasn't sure what to do. Lowering her gaze she looked at the bowl of stew that Pema had made and felt her month fill with salvia. She _was_ hungry. Picking up the wooden spoon that had been left to the side of the bowl Korra scooped a bit of the food onto it and placed in her month. It was delicious. She took another and another, almost finishing the bowl before anyone could blink.

As though it had been a sign that everything was ok, the rest of the family also picked up their spoons and began to eat. Soon afterwards, the usual crazy antics of the family erupted with Meelo somehow ending up wearing his soup and bowl on his head and Ikki asking her mother why carrot's chose to be orange, wasn't purple much more of a fun colour?

Korra ate her stew quietly but the craziness and homeliness of the air bending family made her feel a bit calmer and helped her to feel a bit more at ease.

"Korra, I'm going down to see Commander Lin after breakfast. Would you like to come?"

Looking up at Tenzin Korra swallowed, feeling a growing knot growing in her throat. "Why?"

"Lin asked for you."

That came as a shock, "For me?"

"Yes." Tenzin said nodding, "She said she needs your guidance."

Looking back down at her now empty bowl of stew Korra thought for a moment. Did she want to go back to the city? Did she want to see Lin? Did Lin really want to see her for that matter or was Tenzin just playing mind games with her? Trying to get her to leave and go outside? What if she saw Mako and Bolin? No, that was highly unlikely; the two lived in the opposite side of the city. It wasn't likely they would be walking around where the police station was.

The image of Tenzin and Lin with Amon's mask covering their faces flashed into her mind for a moment and Korra fought back against it. She needed to be stronger than this.

Rising her eyes back To Tenzin who was patiently waiting for her answer she nodded, "Ok."

A/N just because the dream took place in the park doesn't mean it actually did in reality. The mind mixture fears and recent events together sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tenzin and Korra finally left the air temple the sun was high in the sky and there was a soft touch of wind that began to dance with Korra's hair. Pema had refused to let them leave without some sort of packed lunch and so had quickly made some sandwiches with the promise of making Korra her favorite for dinner that night. Korra had forced a smile to latch across her lips and had thanked her kindly.

Now out in the open once more Korra breathed in heavily and let her lungs and nostrils fill with the smell of the sea. For a while she stared at the water that surrounded the island and lost herself in fantasies that she knew would never come true. No matter, they made her feel better even if for a little while. Tenzin talked to her casually as they made their way down to the dock but never forced any hard conversation with her. If he sensed that Korra didn't wish to speak about a topic he would either just stop speaking completely or change topics. Korra silently thanked him or that, she still wasn't sure of her own emotions and people trying to poke and probe her brain like she was an animal on display was nothing if not disconcerting and uncomfortable.

"Korra this isn't an interrogation." Looking up from her lap Korra stared deeply into her air master's eyes. Though he had spoken softly she felt like a pile of ice had been shoved into her heart.

"I know."

"But..?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine Tenzin." To prove this she gave a petite smile before lowering her head once more and staring at her feet, thinking. Tenzin stared at his young ward for a while before feeling his face soften and letting lose a deep sigh. The girl, even now was trying to be so strong even in front of him. Despite having lost everything, at least in her eyes, Korra was still trying to be that powerful and sturdy person that she believed everyone thought she needed to be.

Maybe it had to do with Korra being with her powers as the avatar ever since she could remember. Unlike Aang, who had a chance to figure out, if only a little, who he was Korra had not had that chance. Thrown into the world of protecting everyone even before she even knew how to read and write well, Korra had never had a chance to really figure out who she was. No, she had been _the_ avatar. Plain and simple. Now...what was she? Tenzin's brows furrowed. He wasn't sure how Korra saw herself now. If only she would talk to him more but Korra was like a brick wall, unfeeling and closed off to the rest of world.

He wanted to just sit next to her and let Korra let out her soul and cry her heart out but Tenzin knew his ward wasn't like that. Korra kept to herself emotionally, and even when things had been well she had had a hard time adjusting to the friendship Bolin, Mako and Asami offered. It wasn't like Korra didn't have any social skills but more so she hadn't had a chance to build them. All that time locked up for training as the avatar Tenzin wasn't surprised in the way Korra reacted around people. She acted with force, the only thing she knew how to converse and contribute. Now part of the force had been taken away from her and Tenzin felt helpless as he saw the uncertain gaze in Korra's eyes. She needed guidance and help but he couldn't give that to her and those who actually could give her what she needed, ultimately her friends, she pushed away. It wasn't an easy situation.

When the pair eventually arrived in Republic city Tenzin sensed more than saw Korra's unease and apprehension. For a moment, a flash of emotion swam through her eyes but Korra pulled herself together and didn't let anyone see how broken her already eroding armour was. Tenzin watched her with weary eyes but did not say anything. He could only be there for Korra and if she felt the need to break down or talk to him. Nothing would come from forcing her to express what she felt and so Tenzin could only hope someone or something would finally let the avatar see she was still wanted and people, though they hid it, still held her in high regard and silently hoped she would be that beacon in their most dark days.

Korra let her mind focus on her destination. She hadn't thought she would be back inside the city so soon. Too soon. It had been bad enough before but it seemed even more people were outside now and Korra could feel hundred pairs of eyes watching her as she made her way through the bright and lively city. Closing her mind off to her surroundings was the only way she could feel at ease. If she allowed herself to take in the attention she was attracting then Korra feared that she would mentally break. Once she may have enjoyed the attention she brought whenever she walked around town but that was when she was the avatar. Now...now they probably were just laughing at her or whispering about her behind their hands and how she had failed them.

Failed.

Thankfully before Korra was able to feel self pity once more and possibly demand that Tenzin take her back home they reached their destination. The metal benders headquarters was certainly grand and gave off an extremely overpowering atmosphere. It was likely designed that way, the more intimidating the place the more likely people wouldn't want to end up there. Or at least that was the idea.

Lately, the metal benders had lost a vast majority of public opinion and of public face. They were supposed to be protecting the city and yet all them seemed to be able to do was lose to Amon whenever they came into contact and arrest weak and very unlikely chi-blockers. Not exactly what the public was expecting when you had a violent tyrant rampaging around the underworld. Worse still, only a handful of the original benders still served or were able to serve within the police force. Others had been maimed in battle, kidnapped and others still had just disappeared into thin air.

Korra stopped at the steps of the entrance into the building and squared her shoulders and breathed in deeply. The dream from before still lingered in her mind but Korra did her best to push the nightmare to the back of it and pulled herself up the stairs. The inside of the police office was not nearly as imposing as the outside; it had been once but ever since Amon had attacked a few weeks ago the inside of the office looked like a whirlwind and possibly an earthquake had hit it at the same time.

There were not nearly enough resources or man power to fix the building up and to be quite honest no one was really in the mood to even pick up the papers layering the floor. It was easier and cause less grief just to ignore the mess. When they won the war they could then worry about spring cleaning but for now it was hardly on the to do list.

Lin had claimed one of the only remaining remotely stable and safe offices. It didn't have a door anymore, _that_ had somehow lodged itself into the ceiling above her desk and Korra had once joked with Tenzin that she thought it was the mental bender herself who had somehow put it there. Lin had most certainly forgotten about the law, or at least gone outside of it. But there was hardly enough people to question her methods. Of course, the idiot Tarrlok had tried to manipulate the situation to try and get rid of Lin from the office completely but Lin was a scary lion when you went after her pride. No one else had tried to step up to Lin when Tarrlok had tried to dethrone her and she had been left to do what she wished, as long as it was for the good of the city.

Lin herself was sitting behind her desk, her eyes focused on the paper in front of her. Her hair, which had once been held so well together, was in complete disarray and smelt slightly. The proud outfit that Lin wore everyday to display her title and position, was dented, mucked with dirt and some of it even looked like it was going to fall apart. Even her eagle eyes were tired and battered. It was easy to see, though she had tried to mask it, that the metal bender was exhausted.

"Commander Lin." Tenzin addressed her.

"It's just Lin now Tenzin." Lin said sharply from behind her desk. "You should know by now. No one addresses me by that title anymore." She rose as Korra walked in, "Ah. Young avatar."

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Korra said politely taking a seat when she was offered.

Knitting her fingers together Lin nodded, "Yes. A matter has come to my attention and I believe it would be helpful to have you involved in its resolve."

"What's wrong?" It was hard not to squirm under the metal bender's razor sharp gaze but Korra held herself well.

The metal bender paused for a while, "There's been an issue with the city's main water supply." As she spoke her eyes did not leaving Korra's as though she was watching for something.

Korra frowned slightly, "You mean where the rivers connect in the mountains?"

Republic city's main water supply came from a lake a couple of miles up in the mountains. From it several rivers ran from it and connected near the city which was where some genius had figured out a piping system in which the whole of republic city had access to fresh lake water. Korra wasn't sure the details but she knew there was some sort of examining system that the water went through before being pumped into the actual city. She had never heard of the source being tampered with. It was the only clean water supply for miles around; as the main water that separated Memorial Island and Republic City was far too salty to drink. If someone was to attack it they would be risking their own supply.

"Indeed." Lin said standing again and rapping her hands behind her back, "Someone seems to be messing with the pump there. Over the last few days for several hours the supply of regularly scheduled water has not been arriving. It just disappears." She glanced at Tenzin, before turning her eyes back to Korra, "The water supply is drying up quickly. I'm sure you can see why this could pose a problem?"

Korra nodded but she still was not certain where she sat in all this, "That is a rather large problem but I don't understand. How do I fit in all this?" Surely Lin couldn't be proposing what Korra was thinking.

"I want you to lead a team of investigators up there."

For a good 20 seconds Korra sat there in complete and utter confusion. Her mind's gears trying to clog together and turn but kept smashing together and failing. She found her voice and tried her best to not sound as incredulous as she felt, "I'm sorry but you can't be serious."

Lin's expression did not change, "Does it look like I am joking?"

"No but-"

"Then I'll see you this evening ready to go." It wasn't a question but a statement and with it Lin gave a court nod to Tenzin and left the office before Korra even had the chance to argue.

* * *

"She can't be serious!" Korra snapped once Tenzin and herself had left the office. "Why me?"

It had taken all his energy just to pull Korra from the police office but Tenzin tried to answer as patiently as he could."Korra you've done these sorts of things before. Lin wouldn't ask something of you unless she had the utmost confidence that you would be able to pull it off." This was meant as a means of calming Korra down but instead was met with an angry and exasperated avatar.

"I had my bending!" She threw her hands up in the air for emphasis, "How am I supposed to be able to lead a task force when I can't even fend for myself?" She let out a loud groan and dug her hands into the side her head, "I can't do this!" She began to rant, her month running a mile a minute and seeming to forget that she needed to breathe. "I have to make her get someone else! How am I supposed to do anything! What if he turns up? What if the mountain starts to collapse? I can't do anything! I can't bender myself to safety. I can't save anyone!"

Tenzin watched in a mixture of odd amusement and pity as Korra started going on and on about everything under the blue moon that could happen. He shook his head and put a gentle but reassuring hand on his young wards shoulder and squeezed it. "You'll be fine Korra. Trust me." He paused, and seemed to be distracted by something behind her, "Anyway it's not like you're going to be alone."

Korra turned to see what he was looking at and gasped. Walking towards her were the ferret brothers. Bolin saw her looking in their direction and smiled and waved while Mako looked like he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

Without even thinking about it she was running, running away from them just like she had done so many times before. Why would he do this to her? Why would Tenzin make her face them? Didn't he understand he could never face them again? Didn't he understand how it felt to see their faces and realize it was her fault they were battered, tired and bruised?

She heard someone yelling her name but she didn't stop running, rounding a corner and tripping over something and slamming into the ground. Korra ignored the pain as she forced herself to her feet and looked widely around for anywhere to run to. Her mind screamed for her to hide. To hide and let them pass her by. Why would they want to talk to her? The only logical reason that sprang to mind was that they wanted to yell at her. Explode at her and tell her she should have beat Amon.

"KORRA!"

Bolin had appeared around the bend and Korra felt her heart stop. No no no no! She couldn't do this ! She couldn't! She wouldn't! A panting Mako appeared beside his brother and Korra felt her heart jump into her throat. Why couldn't they see how she felt? Why couldn't they...they...stop caring? She turned to run but a stone wall appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Korra," Bolin's voice sounded like the only thing in the street apart from her drumming ears. People had stopped their daily shopping to see what was going on but Korra paid little attention to them. Licking her lips, she tried to utter a dry laugh but it came out deranged and mangled. "Korra," Bolin repeated, 'We just want to talk." He took a step forward and opened his mouth to continue but Mako beat him to it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bolin groaned loudly at the sharp tone Mako used. This wasn't going to plan. Mako ignored his brother and continued, "Why wouldn't you meet us when we visited?"

Something behind Korra's eyes snapped, "I never asked you to visit!" She pushed her back against the makeshift wall and tried to figure out how she was going to escape from this situation. "Just leave me alone!"

"YOU-!" Mako started but Bolin stepped in and quietened him before the two truly started to have a real fight.

"Korra," The earth bender said softly, walking steadily and cautiously towards her, "We want to help."

Turning her eyes to meet his, Korra opened her mouth to growl something out but the moment their eyes met something instead her just melted. There was something so genuine behind those green eyes, something that begged for her to believe him and something that just made her want to trust him. Shifting her position Korra tore her eyes from his, "I don't need any help." Unconsciously, one arm cling to the other and her spine bent slightly. "I can handle myself."

"Korra you're our friend and we want to help you." Mako walked up to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder, "If you would let us. We can't help someone who keeps running away from us."

"I'm not running away!"

"Oh yeah?" The fire bender challenged, he gestured to the area where the general populace was watching with almost sickening intrigue. "What is this then? Is this how you _handle _yourself?"

Korra shot the fire bender a glare and sharpened her tongue. "I'm fine by myself." She growled, "I can survive on my own."

"Well you're going to have to learn to deal with us because we're not going anywhere."

Something swirled inside her but she didn't let it show it on her face, "What are you talking about?"

Mako stared Korra down before crossing his arms and saying "We're obviously coming with you."

"No." She hadn't meant to let it sound so harsh but Korra didn't regret it. The last thing she needed was the two of them breathing down her throat and pointing out all the times she made a mistake.

"You don't get it," Mako responded smugly, a smirk lacing his lips, "You don't have a choice."

A/N I'm not going to be able to update for a while, grad and all the craziness of life but here. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like the sky was telling her this wasn't a good idea. That she shouldn't have agreed to do this in the first place. But what could she do? It wasn't like she could just ignore what Lin said but at the same time...

Korra sighed as she rested her chin on the sill of the window. It had been raining for the last two hours and the ocean had risen a few inches; a few more and it could be dangerous. Not that she overlay cared at the moment. What could she do about it? It wasn't like she could stop the water from ascending up the hill. No, if anything was to happen she would have to relay on the air benders to protect the island and her. Not something Korra was impressed about.

She had told the ferret brothers that she wouldn't leave without them only because Mako had looked like he was ready to punch something hard in the face. The two of them were to meet her down by the south docks later, ready to get this mission underway but Korra couldn't even bring herself to pack.

Pack. Korra had started to pack her clothes for maybe ten seconds before she had just thrown her clothes onto the floor and let out a groan of frustration. For the last two hours she had been sitting in front of her window, watching the rain as it bashed against the ground and rattled against the window and roof. It would have been nice to say that she had been thinking and thinking hard about things but that would be a lie. It was like she wasn't fully there. As though her mind was somewhere else that even Korra herself wasn't sure of.

A thunderclap exploded over the horizon of Republic city and the whole of the air temple shook. Below her Korra heard the yelp of the little ones and possibly even Pema but she didn't move or even flinch. In fact all it did was make her sigh. She hadn't ever had the chance to learn how to use lightening; just another thing to add to the list of things she could never do or try again.

Sighing for about the hundredth time Korra forced herself to her feet and ran a hand through her hair, soaking her fingers with the wet tassels. Roaming around her room she began to pick up the stuff she had thrown earlier and began to collect some of the utilises that she would need for the trip into the mountains. Pema had dug up a rain jacket of sorts for her that she could use insteas of her regular fur jacket that held rain like it was a sheep. It was a dark blue just like her own jacket and Korra was thankful for Pema for lending it to her but she was sure that even if it was to rain she would keep her own jacket on.

Picking up the very same sack that she had used to leave home Korra began to stuff garments and things into it. Throwing on her jacket and dragging the bag behind her Korra began to descend the stairs to say her goodbyes. She wasn't sure at what time she would return but she knew that it defiantly would be a while and so Ikki and especially Jinora would want to wish her good bye.

"KORRA!" Korra jumped at the sound and let out a sound of surprise as Ikki launched herself at her and clung to her like she was the only cure to a deadly disease.

"Ikki Korra needs to get going" Jinora said calmly, appearing frpm behind her sister. Korra could see that though the little air bender was trying to hide it that she was not happy about her leaving but was trying to act like an adult as she always did. Motioning with her free hand Korra gestured for Jinora to join the hug and squeezed the two little air benders tightly before smiling softly down at the both of them.

"I'll be back soon." She promised.

"Where's _pretty women_!" And then there was Meelo.

"Asami isn't coming." Korra said as her face fell. She would have liked for her to come with them on the trip as Asami seemed to at least not get annoyed or frustrated with her current mood. However, Asami was busy with some family matters and Korra wasn't about to be the person who came between a daughter and her family.

Looking down at Meelo as his face turned crest fallen Korra's mind jumped into action. Gently prying Ikki from her stomach Korra bent down and motioned for Meelo to approach. "Want to look after her for me?" She whispered into the little man's ear.

Meelo's reaction was loud as was to be expected, "LOOK AFTER PRETTY WOMAN! WOOOO WOOOSH!" He yelled running around the room as though he was a bird and jumping into the air. He stopped as he noticed Korra's almost giddy expression and coughed straightening himself as though he was much older than he actually was and saying, "I mean. Of course." That really got Korra laughing and Ikki, Jinora and Meelo joined in.

It had been so long since she had actually had a good laugh that Korra's cheeks hurt as they were stretched in ways they hadn't for months. Wiping the mixture of sad and giddy tears from her eyes Korra smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time and hugged the air bending kids tightly. "I'll miss you guys." They hugged her back and though she didn't want to break the hug Korra knew she had to get going.

Straightening up and gently breaking the hug with each air bender Korra noticed Tenzin watching the whole scene and studying her carefully. For a moment she wanted to run and embrace him and cry into his shirt about how she didn't want to go but no, she was stronger then that and so held herself back and simply nodded to him as she began to walk to the door. "Korra." She stopped and glanced over her shoulder, "Here." In Tenzin's hands was a simple umbrella.

Taking it Korra let her gaze meet his. "Thanks."

"Be careful."

She nodded, "I will."

* * *

When Korra arrived back at the police station Mako and Bolin were already there waiting. The moment they saw her they both bonded over to her side. Mako looked like he wanted to say something but after exchanging a handful of looks with his brother he seemed to decide against it. Korra was thankful; she still wasn't sure how to talk to them just yet.

It wasn't that she hated them or never wanted to talk to them but a part of her fully believed they couldn't understand her because they still had their bending. How could they understand how it felt to one day be able to physically move mountains and the next to be weaker than a fly on the wall? The three of them walked in awkward silence towards where a small crowd of metal benders were stationed.

As they approached a man, dressed in the traditional uniform appeared from the middle of the crowd and stood at attention in front of them. "Avatar Korra. My name is Chong and I have been instructed to take you to the mountains by command of Commander Bei-Fong."

Korra was unnerved by the pure formalness that the man used when speaking, "Oh...er...thank you? And just call me Korra. I'm no longer the avatar." She out held a hand to shake his.

Chong didn't move. "Sorry I can't do that ma'am, command Bei-fong instructed for us to address you with such a title."

"Oh."

The rest of the metal benders stood at attention and one by one introduced themselves. Korra greeted each and everyone as well as she could. Mako and Bolin watched as Korra started to talk with Chong once more.

"I don't trust him." Mako whispered to his brother.

"Why?" Bolin responded curiously, "He hasn't done anything." He paused and his face fell, "Don't tell me it's just because he's _talking_ to Korra." Mako's expression confirmed this. "Bro. Seriously. Chill, he's just telling her what she needs to know about the mission. He's twice her age!"

Mako's face hardened as he crossed his arms and scrunched his face together, "Tarrlock was _just talking to her_ when he kidnapped her." He said darkly.

Bolin sighed, "Tarrlock was nuts. This guy, Chong, was put in charge by Lin. I trust him."

Mako just clicked his tongue as he continued to watch Korra talk to the leader of the mission.

"Lin told me that Amon was messing with the water supplies?" Korra was saying.

Chong held out a hand motioning for the two of them to walk, "Yes. What the commander says is true. We believe that Amon is messing with the water supply to try and gain control of the city."

"How will taking control of the water supply help him gain control of the city?"

"Water is a basic need of life." Chong explained as the two of them stopped in front of the barrier to the ocean. Chong continued to face outward while Korra leaned lazily against the barrier and faced him. "With water you can grow many crops and heat it up for use with steam machines. It is actually our most important resources. Without it we would not only starve but a lot of production would be put on hold."

Korra frowned, "why not get some water benders to come then?"

Chong replied simply, "We cannot put our citizens at risk. If Amon is there we must take him down but we cannot allow for a citizen to get potentially harmed."

"What about them then?" Korra asked, pointing a hand at where Mako and Bolin were watching them converse.

Chong didn't turn around but seemed to just know to whom Korra was referring to, "They are special circumstances. Councilman Tenzin and Commander Bei-fong have allowed for their participation in the mission."

Korra sighed and lolled her head back on the barrier, "I assume it would be pointless to tell you I don't want to go."

"Yes."

Korra groaned and pulled her gaze back to Chong's unchanging face, "What's the plan then?"

"The plan avatar Korra is to get you and your friends to the base of the mountain to do some investigation."

"What if someone recognises me? Won't that tip off Amon?"

Chong finally turned to look at her, "Not if you are disguised."

* * *

"My beautiful hair!" Bolin moaned as another clump of hair feel to the ground.

"Oh stop whining." The hairdresser snapped. "A bit of hair over losing your life. It's not a hard choice is it pretty boy?" She turned to look at Mako who had already had his head cut and was now trying to put a pair of green contact lens into his eyes. He glared at her but made no comment.

The ferret brothers were situated in a room aboard the _flying_ _bison_, the ship that the metal benders had acquired for the use of this mission. The room wasn't overly large but big enough for at least a handful of men to fit inside; with a large table in the middle and chairs surrounding it. The lightening was dim and shook with the boat and a few minutes ago Bolin had almost thrown up into a paper bag.

Mako and Bolin were both sporting clothing vastly different then their usual get up. Chong had said they were too well know, even in their casual clothing and so had told them they needed to change. Both were wearing suits of sorts, with Mako's having a faint trail of crimson on the cuff of his and Bolin's having a green tint to his in certain lights. Of course, Mako had wanted to wear his iconic red scarf but Chong had refused to allow him. People would be looking for any sign of who they were and he was known for his red scarf. It was just another clue to who they actually were and he didn't want they to resemble any of their usual selves. So much in fact that he had ordered for their hair to be cut into a completely different fashion. They couldn't risk anything.

When Bolin had asked about the suits and claimed about how they just draw attention to themselves Chong had smiled, or at least as close to a smile as his face could contort and told them simply, "it's safer to hide in plain sight." Amon won't expect anyone like Korra and the brothers to be dressing for attention. He would be watching for those who were sneaking around, not those who were making their presence overly obvious.

From what the brother's understood the plan was this, they were going undercover as officials from republic city making rounds on the outer skirts of the city and making sure everything was fine and well. The three of them would be courted around by the metal benders under the pretense that they were guarding them from harm while in fact they were performing tasks of their own. Korra was to be the water tribe council member representative of republic city who happened to be a non bender and thus was no threat to someone like Amon. Well, that was the plan anyway.

"Where's Korra?" Bolin asked as the hairdresser started to clean up the hairs that had stuck to the back of his neck during the haircut. "I've not seen her since we got on board."

"She was getting remolded next door." Mako said, looking to the door that separated their room from Korra's.

At that very moment the door swung open and there stood Korra, or at least Mako assumed was Korra because the girl standing before him looked nothing like her.

Korra's hair had been pinned up in the most exotic way with loops of hair pocking out from her ears, her hair pushed up into a bun and mixed match hairs being pushed into her skull. On her head, a small light blue and cream coloured hat was pinned and sown into it was the water tribe symbol. Korra's body had been slipped into a long, traditional looking water tribe robe and luckily for her she hadn't needed to wear contacts. If she was from the water tribe then then it was more natural to let her keep her bright blue spheres instead.

Korra met Mako's surprised gaze as she entered and lowered her eyes, trying to turn back but getting pushed into the room by Chong and his assistant as they too entered the room.

"It looks like you are all ready." Chong said as he gave Korra one final shove and closed the door behind him. "Good. We need to talk about phase one before we take harbour."

The three of them took seats around the mini conference table. Korra sat by Bolin but refused to look at him. "First things first. Avatar," Chong addressed Korra, " you shall, as you know be playing the role of water tribe representative from republic city. Your two friends," He glanced at Mako and Bolin, "Shall be acting as your advisors. Therefore that requires that you are to look and speak with them on a regular basis."

Korra looked at Chong with a mixture of defeat and horror, "But!"

"What's wrong Korra are we not good enough for you?" Mako snapped.

Korra turned so quickly that Bolin flinched, her eyes were a pair of fiery orbs, "I'm so sorry Mr. I'm so perfect." She growled out through gritted teeth "but some of us aren't nearly as perfect as you are."

The two glared at each other as Bolin shrank in his seat. "If you have time to be arguing you have time to start acting civil." Chong said and his tone was laced with annoyance. Korra and Mako glared at each other for a few more seconds before they both huffed, turned and crossed their arms pouting like a pair of little children.

Bolin sighed and ran his hand down his face. This mission was going to be a _blast._

"Now, if you are both done being children." Chong continued, ignoring the irritating teens in front of him. "Are there any questions about the starting of phase one?"

"OH! Me!" Bolin yelped, Chong gave him a cool look but motioned for him to continue, "So with disguises we get awesome spy names don't we?"

"Spy names?" Chong replied back coldly.

"Yeah! You know just like super agent bender 007!"

"Mr. Bolin as I would like to remind you, this is a serious operation. We are trying to stop a serious tyrant from possibly poisoning our water supply. We do not have time for _spy names_."

Bolin deflated and Korra's lips twitched a little but quickly soured as she saw Mako watching her.

"Now, if we can get back to the matter at hand." Chong said and his cool exterior was slipping. "You job is to infiltrate the factory where the water gets filtered under the disguises that you are in right now. If you find anything suspicious you are to get out right away and report back to me. Is that understood?"

They all nodded.

"I don't want anyone to act the hero. We are here for a simple mission. That is all." He eyed each of them closely before turning to leave the room. "We will arrive at the location in approximately four hours. I would suggest that you get some sleep while you can. It's going to be a long night." And with that he left the room.

The moment the door slammed behind him and his fellow officers Korra jumped to her feet and made a dart for her own door. Unfortunately Mako was faster. He grabbed her by the wrist and held her there. "Korra, stop running away."

"Let me go." Korra whispered sharply, not turning to look at them.

"Korra-" Mako began but before he was able to finish she ripped her wrist out of his grip and without even looking back walked through her own door and slammed it behind her.

Bolin laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "Come on bro, we need to get some sleep too."


End file.
